The instrument requested is a Leica LMD6000 Multi-user Laser Capture Microdissection Microscope System. We are requesting the multi-user configuration of this equipment because it has the capability to capture tissues and cells for proteomics, genetics, and live cell subcloning; features that are required by our user group. The other laser capture systems currently available on campus are not sufficient for the projects described because they 1) are too slow, 2) cannot do large areas of tissue quickly, 3) require expensive technical support and are highly scheduled already, 4) cannot cut hard tissues such as plants, embryos or decalcified bone. The Leica LMD6000 differs significantly from other laser capture units primarily in the mechanism of sample capture as well as speed and ease of use; a major advantage for a multi-user piece of equipment requiring high throughput. The new equipment is needed to advance the research programs of 15 investigators on the UC Davis campus. Many of these investigators are already collaborators; 11 are members of an NIEHS Center for Environmental Health Sciences and 5 are co-investigators on an NIEHS Program project, in addition to their individual funding sources. The users represent a broad range of scientific interest on campus in College of Biosciences (2), School of Medicine (4), School of Veterinary Medicine (6), and College of Agriculture and Environmental Sciences (3). The research is highly focused on both basic sciences and human health and includes studies of inhalation toxicology of air pollutants, animal models of asthma, stem cell repair in the lung, cell fate patterning in plant and mammalian embryos and in seminiferous tubules, heart disease, fertility and reproduction, general toxicology, inflammation, breast cancer metastases, dioxin effects on pancreas and kidney and keratinocyte function/toxicity. All the proposals have one common element, the need for laser dissection to quickly analyze complex composites of cells either in culture or in tissues. Outreach to other campus users will be facilitated by maintaining the equipment in a core facility, listing on the CEHS Center's website, and by mentioning the equipment in Dr. Van Winkle's graduate course. The overall benefits to the UC Davis campus are many. This equipment fits well with the research needs of the UC Davis community, which has included a recent emphasis on genomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]